Anouk Aimée
Anouk Aimée (pseudonyme de Françoise Judith Sorya Dreyfus) actrice française née le 27 avril 1932, à Paris. Biographie Biographie complète sur Filmographie *1946 : La Maison sous la mer de Henri Calef : Anouk *1947 : La Fleur de l'âge de Marcel Carné *1949 : Les Amants de Vérone de André Cayatte : Giorgia Maglia (Juliette) *1949 : La Salamandre d'or (The Golden Salamander) de Ronald Neame : *1951 : Conquête du froid de Jean Vidal *1951 : Nuit d'orage (Noche de tormenta) de Jaime de Maroya et Marcel Jauniaux *1952 : La Bergère et le ramoneur de Paul Grimault : la bergère *1952 : Le Rideau cramoisi sketch du film Les Crimes de l'amour de Alexandre Astruc : Albertine *1952 : L'Homme qui regardait les trains (The Man Who Watched the Trains Go By) de Harold French : Jeanne *1954 : Forever my heart de Bernard Knowles : La femme légère *1955 : Les Mauvaises rencontres de Alexandre Astruc : Catherine *1955 : L'Amour ne meurt jamais (Ich suche dich) de O.W. Fischer : Françoise Maurer *1955 : Contraband Spain (Contrabando) de Lawrence Huntington et Jaime Salvador : Elena Vargas *1956 : Nina de Rudolph Jugert : Nina Iwanowa *1956 : Strese-Mann de Alfred Braun : Annette Stein *1957 : Tous peuvent me tuer de Henri Decoin : Isabelle *1957 : Pot-Bouille de Julien Duvivier : Marie *1957 : Autour d'un film de Charles Gérard et Michel Deville : *1957 : Montparnasse 19 ou Les Amants de Montparnasse de Jacques Becker : Jeanne Hébuterne *1959 : Le Voyage (The Journey) de Anatole Litvak : Eva *1959 : de Georges Franju : Stéphanie *1959 : Les Dragueurs de Jean-Pierre Mocky : Jeanne *1960 : Quai Notre-Dame de Jacques Berthier : l'Antiquaire *1960 : de Federico Fellini : Maddalena *1961 : Lola de Jacques Demy : Lola (Cécile) *1961 : Le Jugement dernier de Vittorio De Sica : Irène *1961 : L'Imprévu (L'Imprevisto) de Alberto Lattuada : Claire *1961 : Sodome et Gomorrhe (Sodoma e Gomorra) de Robert Aldrich et Sergio Leone : la reine Bera *1961 : Le Farceur de Philippe de Broca : Hélène Laroche *1963 : Le Terroriste (Il terrorista) de Gianfranco De Bosio : Anna Braschi *1963 : Le Jour le plus court (Il giorno più corto) de Sergio Corbucci *1963 : Les Grands Chemins de Christian Marquand : Anna *1963 : Le Coq du village de Alessandro Blasetti *1963 : Le Succès (Il successo) de Dino Risi : Laura *1963 : (Otto e mezzo) de Federico Fellini : Luisa Anselmi *1964 : La Fugue (La fuga) de Paolo Spinola : Luisa *1964 : Le Sexe des anges (Le voci bianche) de Pasquale Festa Campanile et Massimo Franciosa : Lorenza *1965 : Le Scandale (Lo scandalo) de Anna Gobbi *1965 : Les Saisons de notre amour (Le stagioni de nostro amore) de Florestano Vancini *1965 : Il morbidone de Massimo Franciosa : Valeria *1966 : Un homme et une femme de Claude Lelouch : Anne Gauthier (Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un film dramatique) *1966 : Vivre pour vivre de Claude Lelouch *1968 : Un soir, un train de André Delvaux : Anne *1968 : de Jacques Demy : Lola *1968 : Le Rendez-vous (The appointment) de Sidney Lumet : Carla *1969 : Justine de George Cukor : Justine *1976 : Si c'était à refaire de Claude Lelouch : Sarah Gordon *1978 : Mon premier amour de Elie Chouraqui : Jane Nommée au César de la meilleure actrice *1980 : Le Saut dans le vide (Salto nel vuoto) de Marco Bellocchio : Marta Ponticelli (Prix d'interprétation féminine au Festival de Cannes) *1981 : La Tragédie d'un homme ridicule de Bernardo Bertolucci : Barbara Spaggiari *1982 : Qu'est-ce qui fait courir David ? de Élie Chouraqui : Hélène *1983 : Le Général de l'armée morte de Luciano Tovoli : la comtesse Betsy Di Brenni *1984 : Le Succès à tout prix (Success is the best revenge) de Jerzy Skolimowski : Monique *1984 : Viva la vie! de Claude Lelouch : Anouk *1986 : Un homme et une femme : vingt ans déjà de Claude Lelouch : Anne Gauthier *1987 : Papa et moi (Arrivederci e grazie) de Giorgio Capitani : Laura *1988 : La Table tournante de Paul Grimault et Jacques Demy : la bergère *1988 : Arriverderci e grazie de Giorgio Capitani : *1990 : Béthune : the making of a hero (Docteur Norman Béthune) de Phillip Borsos : Marie-France Coudaire *1990 : Il y a des jours... et des lunes de Claude Lelouch : Son propre rôle *1991 : L'Amour maudit de Leisenbohg de Edouard Molinaro : Claire Hell *1993 : Rupture(s) de Christine Citti : Marthe *1993 : Les Marmottes de Elie Chouraqui : Françoise *1995 : Les Cent et une nuits de Simon Cinéma de Agnès Varda : L'actrice d'un jour *1995 : Prêt-à-porter (Ready to wear) de Robert Altman : Simone Lowenthal *1995 : Dis-moi oui de Alexandre Arcady : Claire Charvet *1995 : L'Univers de Jacques Demy de Agnès Varda : Son propre rôle *1996 : Hommes, femmes, mode d'emploi de Claude Lelouch : La veuve *1997 : Riches, belles, etc. de Bunny Schpoliansky : La fée *1997 : Salomon de Roger Young : Bethsabée *1999 : 1999 Madeleine de Laurent Bouhnik : Eve *1999 : I Love L. A. (L.A. whitout a map) de Mika Kaurismäki : Son propre rôle *1999 : Une pour toutes de Claude Lelouch : La femme du musicien *2001 : Festival in Cannes de Henry Jaglom : Millie Marquand *2002 : Napoléon de Yves Simoneau : Letizia Bonaparte *2003 : La Petite prairie aux bouleaux de Marceline Loridan-Ivens : Myriam *2004 : Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants de Yvan Attal : La mère de Vincent *2006 : De particulier à particulier de Brice Cauvin : Nelly *2009 : Celle que j'aime de Elie Chouraqui : Une consommatrice dans un café *2010 : Ces amours-là de Claude Lelouch : Mme Blum *2011 : Tous les soleils de Philippe Claudel : Agathe *2012 : Mince alors ! de Charlotte de Turckheim : Maman Récompenses * 1966 : Nomination aux Oscars de la meilleure actrice pour Un homme et une femme - Palme d'Or a Cannes pour le même film * 1967 : Golden Globe Award meilleure actrice http://ann.ledoux.free.fr/phpwebgallery/galleries/cinema/divers/aaimeklein.jpg category:Actrice française category:Naissance en 1932